bandaiyanfandomcom-20200215-history
Ragabash Gifts
Cliath Blur of the Milky Eye The Garou's form becomes a shimmering blur, allowing him to pass unnoticed among others. Once the Garou has been seen, however, this Gift is negated until the viewer has again been distracted. A chameleon-spirit teaches this Gift. System: The player rolls Manipulation + Stealth (difficulty 8). Although he doesn't become truly invisible, each success increases the difficulties of all Perception rolls made to detect him by one. Open Seal With this Gift, the Garou can open nearly any sort of closed or locked physical device. A raven spirit teaches this Gift. System: The player rolls Gnosis (difficulty of the local Gauntlet rating). Scent of Running Water The Garou can mask thier scent completely, making themselves virtually impossible to track. A water elemental teaches this Gift. System: The difficulties of all rolls to track the Garou increase by two. This Gift becomes an innate ability to the Garou who learns it. She need not expend any points or make any rolls. However, the Ragabash may still have a scent behind if she decides to do so voluntarily (which may be necessary to blend in with wolf packs). Fostern Blissful Ignorance The Garou can become completely invisible to all senses, spirits or monitoring devices by remaining still. A chameleon-spirit teaches this Gift. This spirit is taught by shadow spirits. System: The Garou's player rolls Dexterity + Stealth (difficulty 7). Each success subtracts one success from the Perception + Alertness rolls of those looking for the character actively. If no one is doing so, then just one success indicates complete concealment. Sense of the Prey If they know anything about their prey, the Garou can track it down as rapidly as he can travel. This unerring sense of direction operates anywhere, and it is useful for tracking spirits through the Umbra as well as finding beings on Earth. A dingo- or dog-spirit teaches this Gift. System: No roll is required, unless the target is hiding actively (intent is not enough), in which case a Perception + Enigmas roll is made against a difficulty of the target's Wits + Stealth. If the target is a spirit, the difficulty is the spirit's Taking the Forgotten The ragabash with this Gift can steal something from a target, and his victim will forget that she ever possessed the stolen item. A raven spirit teaches this Gift. System: The player must score three successes on a Wits + Stealth roll (difficulty of the victims Intelligence + Streetwise) Adren Fly Feet This allows a Garou to climb vertical surfaces and is taught by insect spirits. Roll Dexterity + Athletics. The difficulty depends on the surface. Wood and rough stone would be five, glass and smooth marble would be nine. Upside down movement adds plus one or two to the difficulty. The ability lasts for one scene. Movement rate is halved unless five or more successes are rolled. Tail of the Glider The Garou has a prehensile tail. This tail cannot perform fine manipulation tasks, but it can wrap around a tree branch and allow the Garou to hang (if her Strength equals or exceeds her Stamina) or it can be used to hit an opponent in combat, in which case it is difficulty eight to hit and Strength - 1 for damage. This is taught by a Sugar Glider or other marsupial possum/glider spirit. System: A roll of Dexterity + Athletics must be made for most uses except combat, in which case Brawl is substituted for Athletics. Silence With an expenditure of a Gnosis points, the Garou can completely silence an area so that no sound can be heard whatsoever. This is taught by an earth elemental. System: Roll Manipulation + Stealth, difficulty eight, for the area of affect: five yards radius per success. Any Gifts which require the use of sound (like Clap of Thunder) will cause the two gift users to make a resisted Gnosis roll, difficulty six. The winner's Gift takes precedence over the loser's. Thus, a Clap of Thunder can still ring out in the empty silence. Athro Fool's Luck This Gift allows the Garou to negate botches. Fool's Luck only works in situations involving trickery, coercion, stealth, etc. It does not apply to combat, tracking, or any other active skill. This gift is taught by Celtic god-spirits. System: For each scene, the Garou spends one Gnosis point and makes a Gnosis roll (difficulty nine); each success allows the character to negate one botch. The character can choose when to use this throughout the scene. Lune's Blessing When the moon is visible in the night sky, silver refuses to cause the Garou aggravated wounds. Indeed, if the moon waxes full, silver weapons may well turn on those who would wield them against the character. A Lune teaches this Gift. System: For each strike against the Garou, the wielder of the weapon must roll three extra dice on the attack; these dice are read only to check for botches. The Garou can soak and regenerate silver as if it were bashing or lethal damage (depending on whether the silver is part of an edged weapon or not), but only when the moon is in a visible phase above the horizon. Therefore, the Garou is still vulnerable during a new moon. Whelp Body With this Gift a Garou may deliver a devastating curse upon a foe's body, causing it to weaken or palsy. Many consider the use of this power on a foe to be a declaration of unending war. Either a pain-spirit or a spirit of disease teaches this Gift. The Children of Gaia consider even learning this gift to be a sign of taint or corruption- it is one which many metis and ronin favor, which does not discount the CoG's point of view. System: The player spends one Gnosis point and rolls Gnosis, and the target resists with his own Gnosis roll. The Garou's difficulty is the opponent's Willpower, while her victim's difficulty is the Ragabash's Gnosis. (Victims without Gnosis roll Stamina without any adjustments for supernatural powers or the like.) Each success scored by the Ragabash allows him to remove one point from any of the victim's Physical Attributes. The effect is permanent, although the victim may restore these Attributes via experience. This Gift may be used only once ever against a given opponent. Elder Thieving Talons of the Magpie The Garou can steal the powers of others and use them herself. These powers can be Garou Gift, spirit Charms, vampiric Disciplines, True Magic or any other such power. Naturally, a magpie-spirit teaches this Gift. System: The player must gain three successes on a Wits + Stealth roll (difficulty of the target's Willpower). If successful, the Ragabash can use the specified power (and the victim cannot) for each successive turn she is willing to spend a Gnosis point. The werewolf's Gnosis is substituted for any Traits exclusive to the victim that might be necessary to work the power, such as a vampire's blood pool or a mage's Arete. The Ragabash must know something about his target's powers, and he must target a power in the terms by which he would understand it.' The Thousand Forms Most trickster arch-types are shapeshifters, and the Ragabash is no different. The Garou with this Gift may change herself into any animal between the sizes of a small bird and a bison. The Garou gains all the special powers (flight, gills, poison, sensory abilities, etc.) of the animal she mimics. She may not take the form of Wyrm-beasts (not that she would wish to!), but she may take the form of mythical beasts with some extra effort. This gift is taught by Uktena spirits. System: The player spends a Gnosis point and rolls Intelligence + Animal Ken. The difficulty varies, rising higher the farther removed from the Garou's natural form the desired animal is. For example, an ape or panther (mammals of roughly equal mass) might be difficulty 5, while an alligator (a reptile of slightly larger size) would be difficulty 7, and a frog (a much smaller amphibian) would be difficulty 9. Mimicking mythical animals is always difficulty 10. Violation Those few Garou privy to the secret of Violation well know the hate and revulsion of others. This power requires the Garou to make physical contact with the target, but once that has happened, the victim is quickly overwhelmed by feelings of defilement. To learn this Gift, the Garou must confront a malevolent spirit (typically but not necessarily a bane) in spirit combat; If he wins, he may wrest the knowledge of this Gift from it. Garou who learn this gift typically hide the fact they've learned it- and how. System: The Garou rolls Manipulation + Primal-Urge (difficulty of the target's Willpower). For the next turn, and for a number of turns equal to the number of successes, the victim cannot spend Rage or Willpower. Additionally, the difficulties of all Willpower rolls are increased by two, while the difficulties of Rage rolls are decreased by two (the victim may not be able to direct his anger, but he definitely feels it Gnosis.